


A Rare Calm Moment

by TheVibeChecker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how else to tag this, It's Just Really Soft and Gentle and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Lilith, feel good fic, sfw, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVibeChecker/pseuds/TheVibeChecker
Summary: Lucifer and Lilith enjoying a rare moment of peace and calm together.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	A Rare Calm Moment

He woke before she did. The sky was still a dusky purple, making the light in the room dim and hard to see, if not for his excellent vision. Even in such lighting he could see the beautiful form of his wife's body rise and fall as she slept peacefully. Such a calm moment was rare in Hell. 

Lucifer props his head up on his pillow and rubs the film of sleep from his eyes so that he could see her better. Her long hair, pulled back from her face by many curlers, showed her soft and fair face, free of her usual heavy and dark make-up, making her look much younger and sweeter. Almost like how she looked when he first met her several millennia ago, if not for the dark circles under her eyes. The product of many sleepless nights spent in their office doing paperwork, worrying about their daughter, and all the traveling she did on her tours.

He reaches out to cup her face and brush his thumb over her cheek, smiling to himself as he watches her get much needed rest. 

Lilith stirs, tilting her head to lean into his touch and slowly blink her eyes open. 

Lucifer retracts his hand a bit. "Oh, sorry love, did I wake you?" He asks softly, apologetically.

She chuckles softly. "No darling, I was just resting. I hardly sleep these days, you know."

He sighs, and scoots his body closer to her so that he could sling his arm over her body, and press kisses to her face. "I know, my dear, I know." He presses his forehead to hers and closes his eyes. 

Lilith rests her hand on his cheek and tilts her head to press a kiss between his eyes. "I am content to lie here with you. It does so much more for me than a good night's rest ever could."

Lucifer's cheeks glow pink and he giggles, turning his head to hide his face in his pillow. "You flatter me, darling," he mutters.

"Is it really flattery if I mean it from the depths of my heart?"

He clicks his tongue and huffs and rolls over so she can't see how red his pale face is at her words. She laughs and he feels the bed shift and she moves closer to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer to her body. She plants warm, gentle kisses to his neck that give him the good shivers, and he melts. Lucifer relaxes, releasing a long sigh as his eyes fall close. "I love you so much, my dear," he mumbles. 

"I love you too, sweetheart," she replies, nuzzling his neck. 

They lie there in the dark together, enjoying each other's company, as the light in the room grows brighter. 


End file.
